


Adrenaline

by tonkystank



Series: Too Young For Tragedy [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Very Very Mild), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Hurt/ No Comfort, None of the other sides are unsym, Please read the tags yall, Remus doing something incredibly dangerous cause he doesn't care if he dies or not, Remus is pulling a chloe from the beginning of life is strange 2, Stupidity, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teenage Rebellion, Trains, remus just needs a hug, they just seem like that from remus's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: It was around 2 am on a cold winter's night in a small town called Lively, Maine. The chilly air rustled through the leaves and sent birds flying back to their nests. The entire town was asleep, encased in slumber as they await tomorrow.Well, except for a certain brown boy named Remus Diaz.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders (past), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Other(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders (past)
Series: Too Young For Tragedy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> hello another installment of my hs au that i honestly haven't thought abt in a while  
> this takes place 1 year before Jack and Jill  
> (i promise i'll actually write more of the other characters too, i have an outline for roman and patton. remus is just the easiest for me to write)  
> please read the tags uwu

It was around 2 am on a cold winter's night in a small town called Lively, Maine. The chilly air rustled through the leaves and sent birds flying back to their nests. The entire town was asleep, encased in slumber as they await tomorrow.

Well, except for a certain brown boy named Remus Diaz.

Remus didn't really know why he was out here; it was fucking cold and he was outside in a tank top and shorts.

That was a lie. He did know why he was out here.

'Here' was an old abandoned junkyard. Piles and piles of old, discarded things that people had no use for anymore stacked on top of eachother.

This is where Virgil helped Remus fix up an old bike to be a makeshift motorcycle.

This is also where Virgil and Janus dug up some old tapes that were in a suitcase that turned out to be porn.

This is also where, technically, Remus and Janus had their first kiss.

But that was a long time ago.

Now, all that's left is the memories of friends that couldn't deal with him, and who could blame him, y'know?

He was a druggie. He understands.

But anyways, that's not the only reason Remus is in the abandoned junkyard.

There's a train that goes through here, too.

Remus doesn't know or care where it goes or why it only passes through during the night. All he knows is that he can hear the horn through his window in the large house, and he's become kind of obsessed with it.

Remus hummed to himself, checking his phone to make sure what time it is. The 15 year old boy had to make sure that he was on time so he could do his favorite thing.

He grinned, seeing the train usually arrived very soon. Remus skipped over to the train tracks, wearing only crocs that were covered in stickers. The chilly night air tickled the peach fuzz on his face as he shivered with excitement and definitely not because of the cold.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

He's had a rough ~~2 years~~ day. Remus had woken up to find that he and accidentally fallen asleep in Markus' old room, even though he has no memory of going in there in the first place. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

~~All of his things were covered in dust.~~

And then he had an argument with Roman in the morning, even though that's nothing new, and it had just sparked more irritation in Remus's chest then it normally did.

And seeing Virgil and Janus in the hallways with the nerd and the happy kid didn't really help either.

Honestly, Remus really just wanted a fix. He was going to smoke, but fucking Roman threw out his weed and his lighter.

Prick.

So, this is his plan B.

Remus was jerked out of his head as he heard the tell-tale signs of the train coming. The choo-choo sounds of the engine (is it the engine? he didn't know), the bright lights turning the corner and landing on Remus.

The tracks started shaking, but Remus held firm and stared down the train with intent. The horn blared, the wheels sparked, trying to stop from hitting the boy on the tracks.

The loud noise filled his head, his heart raced with adrenaline, as he _felt_ the metal beast get closer and closer.

It got so close, _so close-_

And, at the very last second, Remus stepped off the tracks and fell to the side, the wind from the train whipping his hair all around.

His heart raced from exhilaration and Remus let out a loud yell across the area. He jumped up and down a few times, not even feeling the cold anymore, instead hearing his heartbeat in his ears and feeling his legs shake as his brain, once again, registered that he could have been killed right there.

But that only made it better; what good is life if there's not a possibility that you could die at any moment?

Plus, death wouldn't be so bad.

~~He'd be able to see his siblings again.~~

As the adrenaline high started coming down, Remus started shivering again. His teeth chattered, his slightly too long hair draped around his face as he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

Holy shit, it's almost 4 am. He was out here for almost 2 hours? God damn.

He really didn't want to go home. But, if Roman wakes up alone in the manor, then he'll definitely freak the fuck out.

Remus hates him ~~lie~~ but he's not a monster.

So the 15 year old boy took one last look around the area, heaved a heavy, grief filled sigh, and left.

And no one, in the small town that was Lively, Maine, ever suspected a thing.


End file.
